


Echoes Of Who We Are

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustration beats in her breast; Mako strives to conquer her expression. Whatever she thinks of Raleigh Becket and his suitability to be Gipsy Danger’s pilot, she will not show it externally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes Of Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of sorry for the Phillip Pullman - HDM fandom: they're about to be inundated by Pacific Rim fics. To which I have added this one. (But not fandom-tagged it.) Erk. Sorry.
> 
> Really short. Possibly more to come. Too many fics, not enough time to gather thoughts and write them.

Hiro mantles as Mako tilts the umbrella back the better to see the incoming Sikorsky.

“ _Sensei’s_ great hope,” he mutters, grumpily in Japanese. “Who hasn’t piloted a Jaeger in over five years!”

“Shush,” Mako hushes him, in spite of the rebellion that burns within her breast. “He is _sensei’s_ choice.”

As _sensei_ descends from the chopper’s door, Alla leaps down, great and graceful, stepping around the puddles with a feline fastidiousness. It affords Mako the opportunity to regard the man who pauses to take stock of the Shatterdome, his fingers just brushing the head of his dæmon – an Alaskan husky – as she pauses by his leg.

Mako strives to conquer her expression. Whatever she thinks of Raleigh Becket and his suitability to be Gipsy Danger’s pilot, she will not show it externally.

The umbrella is offered to _sensei_ , he hands it to Becket, along with introductions.

When their eyes meet, Mako blinks. He is older and harder than the man she studied from the PPDC files and the interviews- more closed in than the boy who walked with a swagger, confident and cocky. The man who stands before her wears the shadow of grief and pain upon his face. All she can think is that Raleigh Becket was not at all what she was expecting. She says as much to _sensei_ , knowing he will understand, thinking that Becket will not.

Then the husky bares her teeth and Becket tilts his chin up and answers her in Japanese.

Mako flushes, caught out. Hiro fluffs his feathers, embarrassed for them both. Her apology is sufficient for Becket, but when she glances down at his _dæmon_ , the husky’s tongue is lolling out in a broad canine grin.

One-zero, Raleigh Becket.


End file.
